Pay my debt!
Overview When Crim sent the newly recruited Morty's Boyz to the Two-For-One, with instructions to pay his rent for him, they discovered that the sack he'd given them did not, in fact, contain gold or any form of valuable goods - it was full of bricks. The owner of the Two-For-One agreed to "look the other way, in a direction where you don't owe me rent" for "a little while", if Morty's Boyz carried out a task for him. They were sent to fetch a burial urn, which Crispin identified (through a lucky Knowledge skill check, in episode 6) as being an Occam design: "People from Occam don't make art, they're very utilitarian. It must be a funeral vase - and in Occam, they're often a family affair, so the urn must be huge." After a lengthy struggle, they managed to acquire the urn. Jack Honey and Sweets turned up (in episode 10) and attacked Ragna and Crispin, who were carrying the urn. Despite being pummeled with a barrage of containers filled with olive oil, Morty's Boyz were able to escape with only minor damage to the urn (which Crispin later repaired with his Mending spell). Ragna and Crispin also shared an intensely sensual moment, when they were slipping and sliding around on top of each other on the ground, coated in slippery olive oil. At the beginning of episode 11, Lee Bronne was eager to claim a shiny object that he'd spotted inside the burial urn. After groping around inside it - and struggling against Shira, who was trying to stop him from stealing the item before she had a chance to steal it herself - he uncovered a signet ring.... and a lot of ashes. Zoë, the DM: Your arm is covered in a light dusting of dead people. Lolani was upset by this sacrilege: Lolani: You shouldn't remove things from burial urns! That's so disrespectful. Dweezil: We are bringing a burial urn to a pawn shop! We have gone beyond disrespect already! The jewelry was identified as a signet ring for the Lamarian family. Shira Snow later determined, by poring over her vast piles of account books, that her family had lent large sums of money to the Lamarian family for zero interest, and that the Lamarians had returned the same favor to the Snows, on several occasions. Raphael: You laundering money, John? Morty's Boyz delivered the urn to the nameless proprietor of the Two-For-One, but kept the signet ring. After leaving, Crispin turned back (hoping to get one last chance to wheedle the owner's name out of him), and saw the orc hefting the urn over his head, and then hurling it angrily on the ground. Presumably, the orc was actually hoping to acquire the ring, and had no interest in the urn itself. Brittney: We saved a bunch of ashes from a burning building! Whoo! D&D! Ron: We're heroes! Zoë: You burned a building down for some ashes. Vinnie: I-ro-ny! People of Interest Places of Interest WIP Trivia * This is the first sidequest Morty's Boyz encountered. Category:Quests Category:Side Quest